When I need you most Wenn ich dich brauche
by Aglimpseofthemoon
Summary: Als er ihn am meisten brauchte.... war er da. Eine John Paul/Craig geschichte, von Dawneh, auf Deutsch. JP/Craig, McDean.


Disclaimer: nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Die Personen und Schauplätze haben sich die Macher von Hollyoaks ausgedacht, und die Handlung stammt von Dawneh. (Die Übersetzung ist übrigens mit ihrer Erlaubnis entstanden). viel Spaß beim Lesen, und lasst doch bitte ein review da!

* * *

Craig sah sich selbst im Spiegel an und seufzte. 

Der dunkle Anzug saß, als wäre er extra für ihn geschneidert, aber er fühlte sich eingeengt, als würde er ersticken, und jede Faser seines Wesens wollte sich den Stoff vom Körper reißen. Er wollte ihn nicht tragen... Er wollte ihn nicht tragen MÜSSEN.

Die dunkle Farbe des Stoffes schien die natürliche Bräune seiner Haut förmlich zu verschlingen, ihn blass zurücklassend. Er hatte niet blass ausgesehen. Er hatte jedoch auch nie einen Tag wie diesen erlebt.

Vielleicht lag es nicht an seinem Anzug, dass er erledigt und blass aussah. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache dass er fast gar nicht geschlafen hatte die letzten Tage, wodurch dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen entstanden waren, oder an der Trauer, die das fröhliche Glänzen aus seinen Augen vertrieben hatte. Vielleicht fühlte er sich auch einfach blass, denn neben taub, hatte er keine Ahnung wie er sich fühlte.

Eine Hand ruhte auf einmal auf seiner Schulter, und Craig sah sich um.

„Bist du soweit?"

Jake war ähnlich gekleidet wie Craig, und er sah aus, als fühle er sich genauso unwohl in dem formellen Anzug.

„Nicht wirklich..." gab Craig zu, während er seine Krawatte band.

„Komm, wir müssen los."

Craig seufzte wieder, und folgte Jake zum Pub. Steph wartete draußen auf sie, neben ihr stand Jack, seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Ihr schlichtes schwarzes Kleid ließ sie elegant aussehen, und ihr make-up ihre roten, geschwollenen Augen einigermaßen normal. Craig lächelte leicht als er seine Schwester betrachtete. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er der Meinung dass sie schön aussah. Was für ein Tag um das zu erreichen.

---

In der Kirche herrschte eine Kälte und Beklommenheit, als Craig sich in die vorderste Reihe setzte, neben seine Geschwister und Stiefvater. Ab und zu sah er sich um, hoffend ein bestimmtes Gesicht zu sehen, doch das war nie der Fall. Er wusste nicht weshalb er es hatte erwarten können, aber zumindest ein Teil von ihm hatte gehofft dass sein Vater heute erscheinen würde. Seine Kinder hatten jedoch schon vor langer Zeit gelernt dass man sich in nichts auf John Dean verlassen konnte.

Die Kirche war mit Blumen gefüllt, überfüllt, sie waren überall wo Craig hinsah, und sie gingen ihm auf die Nerven. Lilien. Wieso mussten es Lilien sein? Und wieso so viele? Craig konnte fühlen wie der Geruch der Blumen ihm den Hals zuschnürte, und er kämpfte mit dem Wunsch sich zu übergeben. Der Gestank war überwältigend, eine Übelkeit erregende Süße, die ihn an faulendes Obst erinnerte. Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, Wünschend dass er irgendwo anders wäre als hier.

Steph drückte seine Hand, und als er sie ansah, erkannte er wie sich dicke Tränen in den Augen seiner Schwester formten.

Es gehörte sich nicht so. Es war zu früh. Viel zu früh.

Craig sah auf seine Füße. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen nach vorne zu sehen, konnte sich nicht dazu bringen die kalte, harte, hölzerne Kiste anzusehen, oder das Bild was daneben stand, unter den Blumen verschwindend, schon wieder diese Blumen.

Mit einem Räuspern trat der Vikar an die Kanzel

„'Ich bin die Wiedergeburt und das Leben', sagt Gott. ‚Wer an mich glaubt, wird leben, auch nach seinem Tod, und wer lebt und an mich glaubt, wird niemals sterben.'" Die Worte hörten sich für Craig, kalt und leer, an, und er versuchte sie nicht zu hören.

„Wir sind hier heute beisammen gekommen," Schritt er fort, „Um das Leben von Frankie Osbourne zu feiern..."

Craig musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Feiern? Was gab es denn zu feiern? Er war erst 20, und die Welt hatte entschieden ihm seine Mutter zu nehmen. Es gab so viele Dinge die er ihr nie gesagt hatte, nie getan hatte, und jetzt würde er nie die Chance dazu kriegen.

Eine Welle der Schuldgefühle, schwappte durch seinen Körper, als Craig seinen Kopf beschämt hängen ließ. Seit er Hollyoaks verlassen hatte, war er nie dazu gekommen seine Mutter zuhause zu besuchen. Es hatte immer einen guten Grund gegeben, nur hatte es nie einen gegeben. Eine Entschuldigung, eine Ausrede, hatte es immer gegeben. Natürlich hatten sie telefoniert, aber das wurde immer mehr zur reinen Pflichtsache, und jetzt würde er sie nie wieder anrufen müssen. Sie würde nie mehr an das Telefon gehen. Sie würde sich nie wieder Sorgen machen, wenn er nicht anrief, oder nicht schrieb. Sie würde einfach nicht da sein.

"Craig" Steph stieß ihrem jüngeren Bruder in die Seite, und deutete mit ihrem Kopf zur Kanzel.

„Craig," Sagte der Vikar freundlich, „du wolltest uns etwas vortragen?"

Craig war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass das erste mal das der Vikar seinen Namen gesagt hatte nicht gehört hatte, und er lief mit leicht geröteten Wangen nach vorne.

Seinen Blick starr auf das Papier in seinen Händen gerichtet, begann Craig zu lesen.

Wenn du an meinem Grabe stehst, dann heule nicht  
denn ich bin nicht da, ich schlafe nicht  
Ich bin da, wenn tausend winde weh'n  
Ich bin Geglitzer, auf frisch gefallenem Schnee  
Ich bin die Sonne, auf dem reifen Korn  
Ich bin der... Ich bin der...

Craig's Stimme stockte, und die Tränen, die er die letzten drei Tage zurückgehalten hatte, rannen ihm jetzt frei über seine Wangen. Seine Sicht verschwamm, und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Er konnte nicht fortfahren, doch konnte er auch nicht gehen.

Der junge Mann mit den dunklen Haaren stand vorne in der Kirche, und brach zusammen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kind, verloren und alleingelassen, ohne eine Mutter um ihn zu retten.

Die Menschen rutschten hin und her, auf ihren Stühlen, in einem Gemisch aus Sympathie und Unbehagen. Alle außer einem.

Craig fühlte wie ein Arm tröstend um seine Schultern gelegt wurde, und eine feste Stimme setzte das Lesen fort.

Ich bin der sanfte Regen an dem Morg'n  
wenn du erwachst.  
Ich bin das sanfte Rauschen,  
der Vögel, wenn sie fliegen,  
wenn sie sich in ihre Nester schmiegen.  
Steh nicht hier, und heule nicht  
Ich lieg' nicht hier, und ich starb nicht.

Die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht wischend, hob Craig seinen Blick, um zu sehen wie zwei warme, beruhigende Augen seinen erwiderten.

„John Paul" flüsterte Craig.

"Komm" antwortete John Paul, seinen arm noch immer fest um Craig's bebenden Körper geschlungen, als er den Mann zurück zu seinem Platz führte.

Steph rutschte zur Seite, um John Paul zu ermöglichen sich neben ihren Bruder zu setzen, und John Paul lächelte sie dankbar an.

Craig griff John Pauls Hand, und umklammerte sie Trost suchend, und als würde er sie nie wieder loslassen.

"Wie… was… wieso bist du hier?" flüsterte Craig verwirrt. Er hatte, seit dem Tag auf dem Flughafen, nicht mehr mit dem jungen McQueen geredet, und so sehr er ihn auch vermisst hatte, so sehr er ihn auch hier hatte haben wollen, an diesem Tag, er war der Meinung gewesen dass er nicht das Recht hatte ihn darum zu bitten.

„Jake hat mich angerufen," sagte John Paul, „Er meinte du hättest mich gebraucht"

„Das hab ich," stimmte Craig ihm zu, seinen älteren Bruder ansehend, und dankbar lächelnd, „das tue ich."

* * *

Original Gedicht: 

"Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain

I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die."


End file.
